Chapter 1: The Exchange
Plot The night was as black as its moon, looming over the buildings of Bellwood. A ghostly figure moved across the streets. Not one person noticed its twisted shadow and crooked silhouette. It came to a house, a skyscraper, covered in green paint and black lines. It mimicked that of a Galvanic Mechamorph, they had last visited Earth 30 years ago but their design stuck. As the door shifted open the silhouette met another. This silhouette's person a had silver hair, and a red outfit, mocking that of the great Ben Tennyson's. "Albedo." A raspy voice whispered. "Zs' Skayr." Albedo replied, in a low voice. "Do you have what I need?" "Depends, do you I" Zs'Skayr replied. It was then Albedo noticed that his hands were concealed by shadow. He brought them out to reveal blood red gauntlets on his arms, with a sand timer symbol on the front. Albedo took them off and handed them over to the ghost in front of him. Zs'Skayr took these and gave Albedo something he'd dreamed of for years on end. A Permanent DNA Unitrix. It was a black cause with green lines, but it was so much more. If you absorbed its power, you would be able to transform into a single alien species of your choice, but you would stay like that forever. For Albedo, this meant he could stay Galvan forever. The gauntlets were better, they were Albedo's recreated Biomnitrix, and if Zs'Skayr got his hands (claws) on them it meant he could fuse his DNA with any other species of alien. Zs'Skayr tore a hole in his chest, letting tentacles push out, and put the Biomnitrix inside. Suddenly, they both heard a clatter and before Albedo could use the Unitrix, it was taken and he was punched in the face by an invisible force. "There's an extra shadow here!" Albedo said before a sleek body appeared next to them. It had a smooth black back with a fin on its head and three multi-coloured eyes. It had a lizard-like mouth, arms and legs but its tail was black and blue striped. "Dissip8!" It shouted in a slightly high pitched voice. It zoomed around and proceeded to beat up Albedo. "Do something!" He screamed in between punches. Just before Dissip8 could land another punch, he morphed into a blob-like creature with a saucer above his head. He slid from Dissip8's grip and shot a ton of acid at it, which made them both revert into Ben Tennyson and Albedo Zs'Skayr could've helped but he had gone. No one knew where he went, some people said he died, but as an Ectonurite, that would be considerably hard. The truth was that the Biomnitrix he possessed had a lot more power than Albedo thought it did, and Zs'Skayr knew that. And he knew that unless he stopped Albedo from figuring that out, he could rule the world. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Zs'Skayr obtains Albedo's Biomnitrix. *Negative Goop makes his debut. *Dissip8 makes its Debut. *Albedo is revealed to not be in prison. Minor Events *Albedo obtains the Unitrix. Characters *Ben 10,000 Villains *Zs'Skayr *Albedo Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *Dissip8 By Albedo * Negative Goop Trivia *Albedo was still reverted into an eleven year old, though he aged, meaning that he is 41, while Ben 10,000 is 46. *Zs'Skayr has his Omniverse appearance, though this will vary throughout the series. *Negative Goop has his UA appearance. Category:Episodes